


Bobbie Draper

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [7]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: BIPOC, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Bobbie Draper, Martian Marine.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Bobbie Draper

**Author's Note:**

> Roberta "Bobbie" Draper played by Frankie Adams of Samoan-NZ heritage. Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and gouache.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7910/91pa55gkgr4cvb3zg.jpg)


End file.
